Con su blanca calidez
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Hinata tiene un mal matrimonio, pero da su mejor esfuerzo para sacarlo adelante, porque está convencida de que Naruto y ella pueden ser felices... hasta que llegue al límite.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

Con su blanca calidez

No se arrepentía de nada. El cuerpo de la mujer reposaba sobre su pecho desnudo durmiendo plácidamente mientras él tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

La mejor noche de su vida.

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo cuando sus dedos finos y blanquecinos se posaron sobre los suyos quitándoselo y apagándolo en el cenicero de la mesita de luz. Su torso se había estirado encima suyo volviendo a tener sus generosos pechos tan cerca de su rostro como lo había tenido algunos momentos atrás. La joven Hyuuga no se había dado cuenta de la postura en la que estaba hasta que sintió su mano delinear sus bordes y hacerla brincar hacia atrás en el colchón. Hasta se olvidó que le iba a reclamar sobre el horrible hábito que tenía de fumar, pero ante el roce, los colores subieron al rostro de Hinata y tanteó la sabana cubriendo su desnudez.

Se rio ante la reacción tan extraña de ella, después de todo lo que habían hecho.

—He recorrido tu cuerpo completo tantas veces que lo sé de memoria —le dijo atrayéndola hacia su pecho una vez más, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Todavía es vergonzoso —respondió en voz baja. Él volvió a reírse, abrazándola fuertemente. Su mano derecha acarició su espalda fría, arropándola mejor con las mantas y acurrucándola a su lado.

—¿Te arrepientes de esto? —Le preguntó mirando al techo, con el mismo tono jovial de siempre.

Hinata se levantó dejando su cuerpo descubierto una vez más. Acarició su rostro, la perilla de él le hacía cosquillas al pasarse por su piel y había dejado algunos roces en la misma por los momentos de pasión.

—Yo no estoy arrepentida de nada —aseguró fijando sus ojos blancos como perlas que parecían mirar en lo más profundo de su ser cuando fijaba su vista en él— estoy feliz de que Asuma-sensei haya correspondido a mis sentimientos —sonrió tímidamente con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Hinata apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, disfrutando del latido de su corazón cuando él la tomó de la nuca y la hizo mirarlo. El roce de su barba le produjo un dulce estremecimiento. Abrió más su boca, recibiéndolo como tantas veces en esa noche, tenía el sabor del cigarrillo y ciertamente, le disgustaba bastante, pero siendo Asuma, se lo permitía. Se dejaba ser entre sus manos como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos cuando entregaban todo su amor al otro.

—¿Ni si quiera por Naruto?

—¿Y Kurenai-sensei?

Ambos se golpearon en un punto bajo al pronunciar sus nombres. Ninguno de los dos era un modelo a seguir de pareja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podamos ocultarnos de ellos? —preguntó acurrucándose contra el pecho ajeno.

Asuma la cubrió con sus brazos dándole un beso en el cuero cabelludo.

—Somos ninjas, sería tonto que no pudiéramos escondernos de ellos para siempre.

Ella se rio. Su cálido aliento golpeó la piel de su amante y pronto, fueron sus labios los que siguieron camino por sus pectorales. Hinata quería más, quería más de ese hombre, quería sentirse amada, deseada, una mujer en todo su esplendor. Y eso tan sólo lo había conseguido con Asuma. Se subió a su pecho y fundió sus labios con los suyos una vez más. Había mucha noche por delante.

Limpió la mesa de la cocina. Otra vez había tenido que cenar sola. Naruto no iba a llegar y ni si quiera, había tenido la decencia de llamar y avisarle que tardaría. Hinata sintió el aire escaparse de sus labios, pero ya no dolía, simplemente, estaba cansada de la misma rutina.

Naruto había comenzado a plantar a Hinata desde que era Hokage. Apenas llegaba a casa y si lo hacía, era sólo para dormir. Hinata había pensado que finalmente, al estar casada con él y con su sueño hecho realidad, iba a poder ser realmente feliz.

Se equivocó.

Los sueños cumplidos sólo le trajeron soledad.

Ella lo buscaba, hacía lo posible y lo imposible por llegar a él, por mantenerlo cerca. Lo extrañaba y quería demostrárselo, pero Naruto no lo hacía. Sucedió como si esa distancia y esas tareas que tenía con la aldea fueran la excusa perfecta para no encontrarse con ella. Incluso, habían dejado de hacer el amor.

Dolía. Y la hacía sentir sola. Hinata siempre supo que ella era la única enamorada de los dos. Pero cuando Naruto la invitó a salir y las salidas se fueron volviendo mucho más seguidas hasta que finalmente, llegó el glorioso día en que le pidió matrimonio pensó que todo había cambiado y que quizás, él se había enamorado de ella de la misma forma. ¡Era correspondida! Y no existía nada que pudiera pensar más que en eso, en que quería estar con él cada bendito segundo de su vida.

Y no fue así.

Kakashi dejó el cargo, diez años de Hokage hasta que Naruto pudo tomar la batuta y seguir con lo que su ex profesor le había legado: el liderazgo de la aldea.

Fueron dos años de matrimonio lleno de gloria y amor que tuvo Hinata, pero todo lo bueno comenzó a ser mucho menos abundante cuando asumió como el líder de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

La mujer lo entendía, era mucho trabajo. Ser Hokage fue el sueño de Naruto desde que era un niño y comprendía que fuera dejándola un poco de lado en lo que se adaptaba al trabajo. Tenía que aprender mucho y muchas personas dependían de él ¡toda la aldea! Ya no era solamente ella. Y como buena esposa que era, como la mujer comprensiva que siempre había sido, lo aceptó sin decir nada, esperando que él volviera con ella y le demostrara lo afortunada que era al estar casada con él.

El tiempo no cambió nada, sólo aumentó las distancias. Ser Hokage era el sueño de Naruto; ser la esposa de Naruto era el sueño de Hinata. Ambos sueños se cumplieron y ninguno como lo esperaban. Naruto no esperaba que ser Hokage tuviera tanto papeleo; Hinata no esperaba que su esposo se fuera olvidando de ella tan paulatinamente que no supo el momento exacto donde notó que ya eran sólo dos personas conviviendo y no un matrimonio.

Una noche ella lo esperó en la cama con un bello conjunto de lencería negra que él apenas miró:

—Estoy cansado. Mañana —le dijo y se acostó a dormir, habiendo dejado a Hinata dolida ante aquella indiferencia.

Esa noche, no durmió. Salió a la calle aun con el frío que hacia congelar la sangre, caminó por las solitarias calles de Konoha y lo vio a él sentado en un banco de la plaza fumando un cigarrillo.

—¡Hinata! —la llamó con ese tono tan alegre y su sonrisa abierta que contagiaba felicidad mientras sostenía el pucho entre sus dedos antes de darle una calada— es muy tarde y hace frío para que andes fuera.

—Lo mismo digo, Asuma-sensei —la mujer sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Él dio un par de golpecitos en el asiento, invitándola a que le hiciera compañía en la noche.

—La vida de casados es difícil —dijo al aire sin mirar al frente, más bien, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

—¿Peleó con Kurenai-sensei? —preguntó la mujer preocupada y ante la mirada de sorpresa que él le dio, se sintió avergonzada de haber preguntado algo como es, disculpándose e intentando cambiar de tema.

Él se rio y le hizo una caricia en su cabeza, volviendo a mostrar sus sonrisa. Le causaba ternura, mucha ternura y no podía evitar sentirse en paz al lado de Hinata. Era parte de su personalidad, algo en su esencia natural que le permitía la calidez y la templanza tan sólo al sentir su presencia.

—A veces hay peleas, no significa que no haya amor o que sea fácil resolver los problemas. Es mejor tomarse un respiro y volver con la cabeza fría —y se rio sonoramente una vez más— creo que los dos sabemos muy bien cómo hacer eso. Estamos a cinco grados o menos, en la noche, pensando en nuestros matrimonios.

Él miró al cielo y el vaho de su aliento se mezcló con el humo del cigarrillo. Hinata lo vio disiparse entreabriendo los labios, dudando, hasta que encontró la valentía de decirlo cuando la mano de él se posó en su hombro.

—Naruto-kun no me ama ni si quiera me desea como mujer —dijo ella en un susurro bajando la vista. Movió sus dedos en un débil jugueteó cuando una lágrima cayó sobre ellos y fue seguida de otra y de otra sin poder contenerse— lo siento, Asuma-sensei —balbuceó ahogada levantándose de su asiento, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí.

Hinata se sentía terriblemente mal y no quería que él la viera llorar. Asuma no había llegado a decirle nada, viendo como ella salía corriendo a todas prisas por alejarse de él. Sin embargo, la siguió y tuvo la suerte de encontrarla llorando contra la pared de un negocio cerrado. Se acercó a Hinata y apoyó la frente de ella contra su pecho dejándola llorar tranquila a su lado.

Pasó un rato y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y ya sintiendo que había sacado todo su dolor de encima, Hinata se separó de él.

—Lo siento —musitó de manera apenas audible, con la voz algo ronca por el llanto. Asuma le hizo una suave caricia en la cabeza.

—Vamos a tomar algo. No puedes volver a tu casa en ese estado —le dijo señalándole los ojos.

A esa hora, no había muchos negocios abiertos, salvo algunos bares y supuso que un buen trago es lo que necesitaba la muchacha para pasar ciertos males, después de todo, le vendría bien distraerse después de haber llorado en sus brazos y él no tenía ningún tipo de apuro por llegar a su casa con Kurenai y Mirai.

—¿Cenaste? —Le preguntó él guiándola a una de las mesas del fondo del local. Poca gente había ahí, hacía frío, era tarde, eran entendible que la clientela fuera baja por ello, salvo por ellos dos que estaban fuera de todo lo normal.

—N-no. Pero no se preocupe.

—Yo tampoco cené, así que acompáñame —le pidió con una amable sonrisa a lo que Hinata simplemente asintió sentándose en la mesa y ordenando. Todavía no se animaba a mirarlo desde que había dejado de llorar, centrando sus ojos en la mesa, en una de las vetas de la madera hasta que volvió la mesera.

Pidió un poco de sake para ambos en lo que llegaba la comida, además, les ayudaría a entrar en calor por todo el tiempo que habían estado fuera.

—Mejorará —le dijo cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo— es un tonto si no puede darse cuenta de que está con una bella mujer que está perdidamente enamorada de él —le sirvió un poco de sake y luego, se sirvió él— y si no…

—¿Y si no? —repitió ella levantando la vista con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos entrelazadas ansiosa por saber qué diría.

—Debes ser feliz —su expresión tan cálida le produjo algo que hizo que se irguiera de golpe. Miró hacia otro lado aguantando un suspiro largo que amagaba con salir de sus labios.

Quería preguntarle si es que él también tenía esa otra opción en su matrimonio: ser feliz sin ellos ¿era posible? Tantos años soñando juntos, tantos años que habían compartido ¿se podía?

Sus ojos perla se fijaron en él mientras el jounin veía a otro lado esperando la comida. Fue la primera vez que se sintió cerca de Asuma, que lo vio como una persona común y corriente y no como un jounin ni como un sensei, sino que lo vio como un hombre con problemas y tristezas al igual que el resto de los mortales. Lo vio con una tristeza tan parecida a la de ella que podían ser iguales.

* * *

—¿En serio tienes que irte, Asuma-sensei? —preguntó la joven mirándolo del otro lado de la mesa. Sus encuentros se habían vuelto tan seguidos en el parque y ese restaurante que ahora, iban a hacerle falta.

Hinata había encontrado en Asuma un buen confidente y compañero para sus noches solitarias. Eran dos soledades que se habían convertido en una hermosa soledad: única y pura. Y ahora, él tenía que irse de misión, por lo menos una semana. Después de meses de noches alegres y charlas de lo más entretenidas, ahora, iba a irse durante tanto tiempo. Hinata no sabía cómo iba a llenar esas noches en que no estuviera con él. De nuevo, a la rutina de la mesa con un asiento vacío y una cena enfriándose iba a ser su pan de cada día y eso, la entristecía.

No quería volver a lo mismo, no quería volver a eso realmente. Hinata no echaba de menos a Naruto y eso, en principio la asustó hasta que lo asumió como bueno. Quien le hacía falta era él.

—Volveré cuando menos te lo esperes.

Agachó la cabeza mirando la taza de té humeante sobre la mesa. Asuma sonrió con ternura al verla de esa manera apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Cenaremos juntos la noche que vuelva ¿qué te parece?

Sus ojos brillaron como grandes perlas mientras sonreía entusiasta y pensaba en que iba a ser su motivo para mantenerse alegre en su rutina y no decaer en ese tiempo que no se vieran. Su confidente y mejor amigo se iría unos días, pero volvería pronto para poder volver a compartir esos bellos momentos donde se olvidaban las penas y volvía a sonreír con sinceridad.

* * *

—Kurenai-sensei —la joven la miró con una sonrisa al ingresar en la vivienda después de ser recibida por Mirai. Le dejó un presente que ella misma había preparados: unos manju relleno de azuki dulce para acompañar el té.

Kurenai la invitó a pasar la tarde junto a ella y Hinata jamás había podido negarse a nada que su maestra le pidiera. Siempre fue dedicada y le costaba dar una negativa aun cuando su carácter había mejorado y permitido que ella pudiera hacerse oír cuando hiciera falta, aún existían ese tipo de momentos donde el cariño, el compromiso o el protocolo la podían más y acababa cediendo a la insistencia del contrario.

Así había cedido a la tierna insistencia de Asuma por sacarla de su tristeza y le devolvió la sonrisa con muy poco. ¿Kurenai se sentiría igual al tenerlo cerca? Siempre se había mostrado como una mujer seria. Hinata no recordaba verla sonreír demasiado, incluso, estando con él. De nuevo, llegaban las primeras veces al tratarse de él ¿habrían sido felices en algún momento? Ella se convencía de que sí, que tenían a una hermosa niña fruto de su amor. Pero incluso, cuando ingresó a la vivienda y reparó en el rostro de su maestra, ella no vio una sonrisa de felicidad ni una expresión amable en su maestra, sino, una de cansancio. Por un momento, se recordó a ella misma cansada de la rutina de que Naruto no llegara a su hogar día con día, repitiéndolo hasta que Hinata sintió que ya no aguantaba más.

—Kurenai-sensei ¿es feliz? —le preguntó la mujer sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su maestra se había erguido de golpe abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó la pregunta de la que era su tímida ex alumna.

—Lo soy, tengo una hermosa hija y un buen marido —su rostro se dirigió hacia Mirai, pero en ningún momento la vio cambiar de expresión— iré por el té.

—Siento si la incomodé —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia hacia ella. Luego, se acomodó frente a la mesa junto con la niña que llegó a mostrarle sus dibujos y pronto, acabó sentada a su lado siguiendo con sus obras de arte.

La tarde pasó demasiado tranquila a su lado, haciéndose mil preguntas al respecto ¿tan difícil era llevar un matrimonio? Ella era inexperta, apenas llevaba un par de años casada con Naruto, pero sintió que pedirle consejos a su maestra en ese aspecto sólo podía significar ponerla entre la espada y la pared. Hinata calló, algo que ella sabía hacer a la perfección y charlaron de temas banales para aligerar el ambiente.

Llevar un matrimonio era una misión más complicada que una de nivel A, pensaba la joven, pero nadie le había dicho antes de casarse sobre ello y tampoco, nadie le decía como salvar la misión cuando estaba al borde del fracaso.

* * *

No hubo cena, no hubo charla. Cuando Asuma y Hinata se habían visto en el punto de encuentro en la noche en que él había regresado, sus sentimientos explotaron como una bomba frente a ellos, arrastrándolos con ella, como si fuera un imán y aprisionándolos en los brazos del otro. Esa noche no pensó en Naruto, no recordó que estaba casada con él ni si quiera, que podía llegar temprano a casa y no encontrarla. Hinata sólo se dejó llevar por el roce ansioso de los labios hambrientos que la reclamaban; la barba que le hacía cosquillas al rozar su piel; las manos toscas que la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron del suelo como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de trapo, demostrándole que no le costaba nada manejándola a su antojo y sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue prolongar el beso hasta que recordaron respirar.

Se miraron, los ojos perla de la joven, aquellos que eran claros como un mañana nuevo en el horizonte se encontraron con los de él, aquellos ojos oscuros de aquella generación que tanta tristeza y dolor había vivido. En sus miradas se reflejaba su pasado, como si entre sus colores fueran capaces de contarlo. Como si en ese momento, pudieran fundirse y contar un futuro diferente.

—Asuma-sensei —fue tan débil su voz que si no hubiese sido porque él estaba a escaso centímetros de ella aun sosteniéndola en brazos, posiblemente, no la habría oído— alguien puede vernos.

—Vamos a cenar —la dejó en el suelo y se dirigieron al restaurante que habían comenzado a frecuentar, sin hablar más del tema de momento. Necesitaban tomarse un respiro los dos antes de volver a caer en brazos del otro, con la cabeza clara y los sentimientos directos, sin confusiones ni ataduras.

Sólo ellos dos.

—Me he enamorado de ti —fue directo mientras la miraba a los ojos con sólo la mesa separándolos.

Hinata entreabrió los labios, iba a decir algo, pero él se adelantó.

—Y aunque me encante compartir estas noches contigo, creo que es mejor dejar de vernos.

Los dedos le temblaron a la mujer. Asuma cambió el pucho de lado entre sus dientes, sin perder ningún tipo de reacción de ella. Hinata quería gritarle que no debían acabar.

Quería.

Quería.

Ella estaba casada; él también, tenía esposa e hija, no podía entrar en su vida así nomás. Por el contrario, ella con Naruto no tenía nada, sólo compartían un techo y nada más.

Apretó el labio inferior y sintió su lengua atorarse en su boca. Asuma le sonrió y se levantó de la mesa habiendo pagado la cuenta.

Los ojos de la princesa Hyuuga se clavaron en su espalda ancha alejándose de ella. Una vez más, veía alejarse de ella a las personas que amaba. ¿Siempre iba a ser así? El pecho le dolía, se le oprimía el corazón como si una mano estuviera en su pecho apretándolo hasta que el aire le faltaba.

Naruto se había alejado de la misma manera, dándole la espalda y dejándola atrás, con todos sus sentimientos acumulándose hasta quedar guardados en un rincón de su memoria del que no saldrían más. Pero Asuma…

Trastabilló y se incorporó con suma rapidez al levantarse de su asiento, corriendo fuera del local tras su encuentro. No podía gritar, lo intentó, pero su boca se abría sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—No te vayas —susurró atrapándolo por la espalda. Su piel pálida se veía aún más clara con el clima invernal que hacía. Apenas intentó alcanzarlo, buscar su abrigo no estaba entre sus planes ni si quiera había pasado por su cabeza que afuera nevaba— Asuma-sensei, te amo —sus palabras salieron ahogadas apretando su mejilla contra la espalda de él. Empezó a temblar y ya no supo si era producto del frío o del dolor de su pecho.

El ninja volteó tomando las manos heladas de la muchacha y dándole calor entre las suyas. La abrazó cubriéndola con su abrigo mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y sintió su corazón latiendo tan rápidamente como el suyo. ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Asuma? No podía dejar de preguntárselo. Ahora que comenzaba a conocerlo mejor y a quererlo mucho más ¿se iba así? Alzó la vista y estiró sus manos hacia su rostro. Sus dedos helados seguían temblando sosteniendo el rostro del ninja.

—Al menos, nos merecemos una correcta despedida —susurró.

Los deseos de la mujer eran sencillos. Algo que nunca había empezado tenía que terminar de la misma manera: con ese beso que había revuelto sus sentimientos por completo. Lo que más disfrutó Hinata fue saber que él también deseaba saborear sus labios con las mismas ansias que ella.

—Para —le pidió separándose de ella— si no lo haces, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda hacer.

—No me importa. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —susurró volviendo a besar sus labios con deseo. Asuma la levantó del suelo y desaparecieron del lugar.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasó en brazos de Asuma.

El amanecer había llegado y ellos dos seguían acostados en la cama de la posada mirando el techo de la habitación. Ninguno se había vuelto a vestir, cubiertos sólo por las sabanas y las mantas.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Asuma frotando la espalda pálida de la mujer a su lado.

—Seguir tu consejo: ser felices.

Él la miró y vio la sonrisa resplandeciente de Hinata. No podía decir más: ella era su pecado, él sería su perdición ¡pero qué gustosa perdición disfrutarían los dos!

Los ojos de ella se posaron en los suyos llenos de amor, con una blanca calidez que le embriagaba el alma y lo llenaba. Desde hacía tiempo que sabía que no existía otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que entre sus brazos, compartiendo el lecho, la casa, la vida con esa mujer. Y no iba a ser fácil llegar a nada de ello, por eso, compartirían esos momentos, ese tiempo en que estaban sólo los dos y su furtivo amor.

* * *

Este fic fue hecho para participar del _Reto infieles_ de la **aldea escondida entre las hojas** , pero fue un mes duro entre la falta de internet y que luego, me quedará sin pc, por lo que me fue imposible llegar con los tiempos para publicar y me quedé con las ganas de subirlo, así que fuera del mismo reto, los dejo con esta parejita cuanto menos, peculiar. Fue extremadamente difícil llegar con esto porque Hinata es demasiado dulce y fiel para engañar a Naruto y Asuma creo que ha estado enamorado de Kurenai y su caracter de perros desde que eran niños, así que fue un gran desafío llevarlos a que ambos lleguen a estar como pareja, aun sí es a escondidas.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
